Jai-006
Jai-006 was a SPARTAN-II who was part of Gray Team. History Early Life An orphan, Jai was conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program in 2517.Halo: The Cole Protocol page 69 When he was told that he had been conscripted, a wary Jai had attempted to leave the compound but was grabbed hold of by one of the trainers.Halo: The Cole Protocol page76 Over the next five months, he would constantly attempt to escape with Adriana-111. The trainers, after suffering broken ankles, lost eyes, fingers and toes, chose to shoot them with darts from the troop bays of Pelicans. Formation of Gray Team He was eventually sent to meet with Dr. Catherine Halsey. Upon telling her that he wanted to go home, she showed him a dart that induced neural paralysis, meaning that he would forget everything about the SPARTAN-II program. She informed him that when he would wake up, he would find himself in a city with no memories of the last five months. However, he was also told that it reacted badly to children, erasing their entire memories. Continuing her speech, she went deeper into his head and began asking him how he would feel if he forgot Adriana, who he seemed to like a lot, sneaking out with her every night and telling him that the people at his orphanage didn't even notice his disappearance (this may be because the Spartans were replaced with flash clones). This discouraged him from making any more escape attempts — until later that night, anyway. The night after the discussion with Dr. Halsey, Jai tried to escape one last time, but when he met back up with Adriana, he suddenly had a change of heart and the two of them went back to base. The next day, Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez introduced Jai and Adriana to Mike, who admitted to stealing a Pelican by himself and blowing it up when the UNSC came after him. These three later became Gray Team, a renegade squad that preferred to be far from the chain of command, but deeply enjoyed fighting the Rebels and the Covenant behind their own lines. After the augmentation, he became leader of Gray Team. Human-Covenant War During the Human-Covenant War, Jai and the rest of Gray Team operated behind enemy lines, wrecking havoc on both the Covenant and the remaining rebels. They flew through Covenant and Insurrectionist-held space, looking for targets of opportunity, in their ship and base, the Petya. Battle of the Rubble At The Rubble, Gray Team battled the Covenant and rebels to keep UNSC navigation information out of Covenant hands. Jai disapproved of Adriana's apparent favoritism of the Insurrectionist Ignatio Delgado, whom he did not trust. Shortly before the Battle of the Rubble, Jai was assigned to rescue Ignatio DelgadoHalo: The Cole Protocol page 238. He ended up finding Delgado, barely alive, and Diego Esquival, who was dead. Gray Team then discovered from Delgado that Peter Bonifacio was stealing the navigation data (probably to sell to the Covenant), and decided to stop Bonifacio before aiding the Artificial Intelligence Juliana (who he believed was rampant). Gray Team then formulated a plan to stop Bonifacio and the Covenant. Jai had the idea of freeing the captured crew of the in order to have a substantial fighting force. He personally freed the crew, including [[Lieutenant Jacob Keyes, and briefed them on the situationHalo: The Cole Protocol page 250. Alongside ODSTs led by Faison, Jai stormed the Kig-Yar ship Infinite Spoils. When Thel 'Vadamee, Zhar, and some Unggoy boarded the Infinite Spoils in an attempt to retake the ship, Jai (alone) ambushed Thel and Zhar, and managed to match (and wound) Thel in combatHalo: The Cole Protocol page 275. After returning to the relative safety of Habitat Tiago, Jai had an idea: Keyes had all of his forces suit up and prepare for vacuum exposure, while only a few Covenant were prepared. With the help of the AI Juliana, they could blow the atmosphere out of the habitat, killing most Covenant forcesHalo: The Cole Protocol page 279. Jai risked his life to place Juliana into the atmosphere control console, gaining the trust of Delgado and the rest of the rebels. Juliana then blew out the air from Habitat Tiago, ending the Battle of the Rubble. Battle of Metisette The remaining UNSC forces soon discovered the hundreds of thousands of Unggoy living nearby on Metisette, preparing to mobilizeHalo: The Cole Protocol page 290. Jai was in favor of abandoning the Rubble (because, after all, none of the endangered residents were loyal to the UNSC) to the enemy, but Keyes convinced him to fight the Covenant. He led a group of ODSTs on Metisette, including Mutuku and AdamsHalo: The Cole Protocol page 317. They were tasked with placing a Shiva-class Nuclear Missile in the Redoubt, which they accomplished quickly and without casualties. Shortly after the Covenant anti-aircraft guns were silenced, they were evacuated from Metisette, and the nuke went off, damaging (but not totally destroying) the Redoubt. Later Career After the Battle of Metisette, Jai and the rest of Gray Team reported to Falaknuma for debriefing. They planned to ask for (or forcibly take) a Prowler, and continue fighting the Covenant from behind their own linesHalo: The Colr Protocol page 353. As of 2552, Jai and the rest of Gray Team were still alive and still fighting the Covenant, too far behind enemy lines to be recalled. Trivia *Jai was the first SPARTAN II that Thel Vadamee fought and came in contact with. *He has the lowest numbered Service Number known for a SPARTAN II, '006'. Sources Jai-006